Grand Battle
by EruErufu
Summary: A final, pointless battle at the end of his long journey.


I was tired.

Arms burning, I dragged the shield across the crumbling precipice of Goetia's final singularity.

They were gone now; all the Servants that had ever helped me on my journey.

Mash.

Roman.

Tears burned my eyes, threatening to fall. But I held them in. I wasn't at the Rayshift point yet. I needed to get there.

To escape. For Mash and Roman both. For the ones I loved and who loved me in turn. Enough to give their lives so I could survive.

Unsaid words boiled to the forefront of my mind as my fingers blistered. The sweet nothings I should have whispered to Mash. Had I not been a coward and told her how I truly felt.

_It's too late for that now._

Forgiveness to Roman for the deception. His counsel… his mentorship was gone now. Never again would I hear his dorky voice. Catch him browsing Magi Mari's Twitter feed.

I stumble and fall to my knees-

_blood flows freely from scrapes and bruises. Far less than what I deserve. _

-only to catch myself on Mash's shield, righting myself with its support. Even in death, she's still my crutch.

"Why do you still struggle?"

I look up and see _him_. The cause of all of this, the one that looks different now, with flowing golden hair and a human body, but still the one who killed them _he killed them he killed all of them damn him __d__**a**__m__**n**__h__**i**__m__-_

Biting my tongue, I bring myself back to my senses. Goetia, of course, notices. "My realm has taken its toll on you. Your losses have frayed at your very sanity. And still you continue to move."

Releasing my jaw's grip, I taste blood. "They gave everything for me. For someone who didn't deserve it."

"So you live for all three of them, now? I understand. But you must also understand that I can't let you leave this realm alive."

Raw fury courses through me _how dare he how dare he_. "Let me through!" I scream, my vocal cords raw at the strain. "Need to get through…"

Goetia shook his head, mocking _them_. "Pitiful. This is the one who thwarted my grand design? A babbling buffoon that can scarcely form a lucid thought."

I stare into his crimson eyes. "You're going to die here."

Goetia returns with a glare of his own. "As are you, Master of Chaldea."

No more words are shared. No more taunts between us. Both of us understand, from one man to another, our situation.

Goetia can't leave here alive.

Even if I win, I won't be able to reach the Rayshift point in time.

No matter who's victorious, the result will be the same. A final, pointless battle.

But… even if I die here. Even if its the last thing I do-

Hefting Mash's shield over my shoulder, I begin my charge even as blood vessels in my eye burst from the strain, my already-spent muscles screaming from going beyond what they're capable of. And opposite to me, Solomon's Rings begin to gather power.

-xxx-

"Senpai? What are you doing up here?"

I jolt with a start at my 'kouhai's' voice. Turning to look at her, I give a meek grin. "Just enjoying the view." I reply, gesturing to the skyline of Uruk at midnight. "Even after a few weeks, I still can't get used to it. The beauty of this ancient city."

Mash smiles back, walking to my side. She's wearing the clothes Siduri bought for her instead of her usual armor. Hands behind her back, her eyes dart to me and back at the skyline.

_Tell her, you idiot._

"You look great in those robes." I say after a few seconds, before ridiculing myself. Idiot! She'll be grossed out and leave and-

Her face grows red as she looks away. "Y-you really think so? Siduri says that King Gilgamesh had them made for me. Ushi tells me that he did this for the other lady Servants too. Something about 'A rose should bloom both on and off the battlefield!'" We share a laugh at her booming impression of the King.

_Not the dress! Tell her how you really feel._

"That does sound like him. Still, say what you will about his odd behavior, he really knows how to pick them." After a moment, I hastily add "B-but of course a dress is nothing without the beauty wearing it."

Booming laughter echoed from below within the Chaldean Embassy. "Of for the love of all the gods, just bed her already!" Leonidas' voice roared.

The two of us look away, and I feel my blood rush to my face. "A-ah ignore him."

"...ouldn't mind that."

I turn to glance at Mash. "Sorry, what was that?"

Her face beet red, she shirks away. "N-nothing. Forget I said anything."

_Ask her what it was._

Stretching my arms above my head, I smile at Mash. Her hair's unnatural shade seems to shimmer in the torchlight of Uruk. "I better turn in for the night. We have a big day of chores tomorrow."

_Don't leave her._

Mash seems crestfallen for some reason, but I decide not to pry. After a moment, her bright smile returns. "Of course, Sempai. Me as well. Maybe we'll be clearing rats out of the cellar this time."

_Tell her._

We share another laugh. "I didn't know Roman showed you RPGs." I comment as I go for the door.

_Tell her._

Mash nods with a smile as we enter the hallway. "A few. Maybe you can show me some more after this singularity is resolved?"

_Tell her you idiot._

I grin as we part ways. "I'd like that. Good night, Mash."

"Good night, Sempa-"

_"Tell her!"_

-xxx-

"Ah." I croak, dried blood hacked loose from my throat. "It was just a dream."

Control of my body returns to me, but I can't feel my right arm- Oh. That's why.

Ignoring the cauterized stump where my right arm used to be, I glance around with my eyes. Goetia is next to me. "S-satisfied?" I ask, a garbled mess as blood rushes up from my throat. My chest hurts badly. Punctured lung?

No response from Goetia. "O-oi. I'm talking to you, asshole." I stop suddenly. If it wasn't so painful an action, I would have sighed as I lowered my shattered and broken body back to the ground. There was no point in talking to Goetia anymore.

After all, a dead man can't hear your words.

The Rayshift point… it's too far away. And even if it wasn't, I'm not sure my legs even work enough anymore to make it there.

The starscape far above is beginning to fracture, and I feel the ground beneath my back give way. With a grim smile, I debate which will finally give out first.

My body or the Singularity? In the end, it doesn't matter. Two different methods that both have the same conclusion.

Pain begins to wane in my remaining limbs as my thinking becomes harder. Probably not a good sign, but I can't even bring myself to care at this point. I failed them twice, and I'm tired.

So tired.


End file.
